The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica (Borkh.), and referred to by the varietal name ‘Bay 4210’.
The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Hallbergmoos, Germany with the purpose of providing a new apple variety that exhibits tolerance to apple scab disease and good eating and keeping qualities. The new variety is the result of a cross between ‘Pinova’ (female parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,601) and ‘Topaz’ (male parent, unpatented). ‘Bay 4210’ was first asexually reproduced in Hallbergmoos, Germany by grafting in 2010.
The new variety is similar to ‘Pinova’ in its creamy yellow flesh color, but differs from ‘Pinova’ in skin color (yellow for ‘Bay 4210’ vs. red with yellow and pink for ‘Pinova’). The new variety is similar to ‘Topaz’ in fruit shape and growth habit, but differs from ‘Topaz’ in aroma and skin color (yellow for ‘Bay 4210’ vs. red with yellow and pink for ‘Topaz’). When compared to ‘Golden Delicious’ (unpatented), ‘Bay 4210’ exhibits a yellow skin color of RHS 12A, while ‘Golden Delicious’ exhibits a yellow-green skin color of RHS 145C. Further, when compared to other apple varieties known to the breeder, the new variety generally differs in its bright yellow skin color at picking maturity.
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.